


My Smile

by kplex12



Category: SHINee
Genre: he's in better place now, rest in peace, try to stay strong shawols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: A smile can be really never fake





	My Smile

 

    _Jonghyun was an angel he always had been , he was form the heavens ._

 _Ever sense he was little he_ _was told he had great smile that was brighter than_

_the sun ._

 

_He always like to look down at the land he would_

_see how happy people were on the land . One_

_day he decided that he wanted to take a trip to the land ._

_When he got there he saw other people didn't have wings_

_like so he put them away , Also made a promise to_

_himself_ _that he would never loss his smile ._

_As time went on Jonghyun was really happy he had made_

_many friends and he was a par of group now called . Shinee_

_he was truly happy cause he got to follow his passion for music_

_he was happy for a while ._

_Then one he was told that he had to fake his smile , which he didn't_

_want to he liked his own smile he didn't want a forced smile_

_but they told him he had to an with that all his happiness turned_

_to misery' ._

_He felt so sadden he never told anyone , he felt like_

_he couldn't he felt like he broke his promise to himself ._

_One day he couldn't take it anymore fake a smile_

_that wasn't his  he had to be true to himself_ _._

_He spread his wings an flew back to the heavens_

_were he belonged ._

_Jonghyun knew he would be leaving some_

_many people that he cared about behind but he couldn't_

_fake his smile anymore ._

_Now he looks down at the land and wants_

_everyone to be happy and know that he couldn't stay an pretend_

_to be something that his not and for everyone one to stay_

_strong he will be there in every ones heats as he_

_watches over everyone an to_

_know he's smiling  the real smile that he loved._

 

 

_**Rest In peace Kim JongHyun**  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> My heart goes out to all Shawols his family and friends and company  
> hope he can rest in peace and is happy were ever he is  
> i do wish i got to know him better i can see he was a good hearted person


End file.
